How did you?
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: At Gotham Academy, Dick is thought to be a pretty good Robin among his school friends, all except Artemis who disagrees. But maybe she doesn't and has a little secret? TWO SHOT.
1. Wait What?

_Written by: thefanster  
_ _Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.  
_ _Word count: 2300 aprox_

 _Please don't use my ideas as it's really hard for an author to think of them and often takes a long time to write. Thank you!  
If you want to translate this, however, I'd be more than happy to let you. Just pop me a PM and we'll talk._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _GOTHAM ACADEMY..._**

Artemis walked out of chemistry class in Gotham Academy with Bette, both talking about how boring the teacher was, and how the class didn't make sense. They both walked down the hallways of the large, fancy building, a few books in their hands as they chatted away together, laughing occasionally at some joke.

Artemis and Bette had really gotten close over the last few months, and she was now her best friend at Gotham. Of course, there was Barbara Gordon and maybe even that Dick kid that Artemis used to laugh and joke around with, but Bette was the closest to Artemis from the three. She reminded her of M'gann sometimes, with her smile, laugh and always cheerful attitude.

Artemis really missed her old school, Gotham North, but came here to keep her mother happy. Bette kept talking about the professor when Artemis drifted into her own thoughts, nodding now and then at Bette's comments.

"Artemis! You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?" Bette scolded, with a hint of amusement in her tone.

Artemis shook her head, getting out of her thoughts, "Sorry," she mumbled, her face falling for a few moments before she put a forced smile on for her friend.

Bette reached out and put a comforting hand on Artemis's shoulder, "What's wrong," she asked gently, knowing something was the problem. Artemis had that far off look on her face often now, and it worried Bette.

"I just…don't really feel like a fit in over here. It's different from the school I used to go to, and the only real friends I have here, are you, Barbara and maybe that Dick a little," she replied, her eyes downcast.

Bette shook her head, "That's not true, you fit in-"

"What's wrong with Gotham Academy?" Dick interrupted, as he walked towards the group. He was looking at one of his best friends on the team, even though she didn't know who he really was because she knew Robin a lot better than Dick.

Artemis shook her head again, "It's nothing," she said, smiling at the look Dick gave her which almost shouted out, 'I don't believe you,'

"Here Artemis, look at this," he said, reaching into his bag and getting out a smiley faced sticker, and before she could react, he slapped it onto her forehead, laughing - no, _cackling -_ at her dumbfounded expression.

Rita walked toward the trio, her arms crossed, and her brown hair neatly behind her. "Hi guys," she greeted, smiling at the sticker on Artemis' head.

"Gee thanks, Dick," Artemis said sarcastically, but grinning as she pulled it off.

Bette giggled at Artemis' then greeted Rita, "Hey Rita," she replied, grinning at the older girl.

"Dick, it's like you have a belt of tools to cheer people up," Rita stated, jerking her head towards the now grinning Artemis.

"Yeah, sort of like Robin, I mean, he has the same haircut as him," Bette added, making Artemis' and Dick's eyes widened.

"Pfft, imagine Dick flying around in a cape," Artemis said, smirking at the thought of the ridiculous idea.

 _'Phew! I thought I was dead meat, thank god,_ ' Dick thought, looking at the girl who looked at him with disbelief. Dick got up and hopped onto the bench.

"I would make a great Robin," he defended, jumping into the air, doing an impression of an amazing flying kick, before landing hard on his rear, even though he could've stopped and maybe even done a back flip or two.

"Sure you would," Artemis said sarcastically, getting up to go to her next class. She shook her head at him once, before taking up her books again and following Bette as the walked away.

"The day you become Boy Wonder is the day I learn to fly," Rita added, walking away, laughing lightly.

Dick turned around and grinned to himself, "Haven't you learned how to fly yet?" he mumbled under his breath as Barbara came over to him.

"Hey Dick!" she exclaimed, smiling at her best friend.

"Hi Babs," Dick replied, smiling as Barbara linked her arm with his and pulled him away. Dick thought he saw Artemis turn around once, and wink at him before disappearing into the room.

' _Nah, I must be dreaming,_ ' Dick dismissed the thought and went to the next class with Barbara.

* * *

Artemis had been looking for Dick all day to get to speak to him. She had wanted to inform him about something, but only got a moment to speak before he left.  
She sprinted to the gates when she saw Dick's short figure talking to a boy.

"Hey, um, Dick?" Artemis asked, touching his shoulder lightly.

Dick turned around to face her, "Yeah? Hold on a sec," he replied, waving to the boy.

Alfred had arrived to pick Dick and was waiting for a little impatiently in the car, "Listen Artemis, you gotta hurry up, I have to go," Dick said, glancing over his shoulder at the car waiting for him.

Artemis nodded, "Fine, I'll tell you some other time," she said understandingly, then smirked, "See you at night,"

"Alright," Dick replied, and then quickly clasped his hand over his mouth.

 _'Did I just?'_

Dick looked around for the archer, but she had disappeared in a group of friends. He walked over to the limo, frowning.

 _'Why did she say 'See you at night'? Has she figured it out? Nah, can't be possible,'_

Dick's thoughts were interrupted by a British accented man calling, "Master Dick, we must hurry," Dick nodded, getting into the car, "Sorry, Alfred...I was just….deep in thoughts," Dick said slowly.


	2. Getting Answers!

Robin walked into the cave. It was around sunset and he looked around for a certain archer, trying to get something out with her expression maybe? He didn't really know what he'd do, heck; he would have to find her first.

 _'Why would she say 'See you at night'?'_ This thought had been bothering Dick for a few hours and he needed answers, ' _She couldn't have figured it out because she disagreed about me being a good Robin… But maybe she was helping me keep my cover?'_

"Ugh," Robin groaned as he walked into the kitchen, his eyes scanning the room for Artemis, _'I need answers!'_

"Hey Robin," a female voice greeted him.

 _Artemis? Please let be Art..oh M'gann._

"Hi M'gann," he replied, with a forced smile because he was deep in thought.

M'gann held out a tray of cookies, "Would you like to try one? It's a new recipe I found in Hello Meg - never mind!" M'gann asked, smiling at her younger teammate warmly.

"Umm," Robin started, but changed his mind because it would hurt her feelings, "Of course, they look wonderful," he said, taking one and biting into the fresh and warm cookie.

"Wow," he exclaimed, genuinely smiling now, "This is amazing," He complimented. M'gann's face beamed with happiness.

"Thanks!" she replied, taking one herself.

"Hey, Megan, where is Artemis?" Robin asked the Martian, walking towards the door to go out of the room.

M'gann frowned, "I don't know," then her face brightened as if a thought came into her mind, "Ask Kaldur, he's in the mission room," she added, going to the lounge and sitting down next to Conner who was watching static.

Robin sprinted out of the room, and into the mission room where Kaldur stood, scolding Wally about eating his seaweed chips. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes behind his glasses at the conversation. He smirked, walking towards them.

Wally held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, they were good," Kaldur's eyes narrowed, "Fine, I'm sorry. I'll bring some later, okay?"

Kaldur nodded, and turned to Robin, smiling sheepishly, "How much of that did you hear?" he asked, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Enough, but Kal, I have a question," Robin blurted out, half ignoring the real question.

Kaldur nodded him to continue, his face grim, "Is anything wrong?" he asked.

Robin shook his head in a reassurance, "No not at all, just wondering where Arty is,"

Kaldur frowned, "I believe she's with Green Arrow on patrol, why do you ask?"

Robin shrugged, "Juuust wondering," he replied with a wave as he walked away. Kaldur raised an eyebrow at the bird, then shrugged at went to his room, ' _So she's gone to patrol, probably won't come home but will go to Gotham, great,'_ Robin thought sarcastically.

Frowning deeply went to the Zeta Tubes to go home himself.

 _'Leave it for tomorrow I guess, well actually tomorrow might be better because what would I have asked today? Unless, of course, she had said something herself to say. And tomorrow I can ask as 'Dick' what she meant,'_

* * *

The next day, Dick walked through the gates of Gotham Academy and quickly went to class because he was late. Across the row, he saw Artemis sitting and giving him a smug look which said, 'looking for me?'

 _'Grrrreat, the only class I'm in with Artemis, is French where we can't even speak English,'_

Robin groaned, and then looked around to make sure nobody heard him. But one person looked at him, smirking. Artemis had been taught to have quick reflexes so she caught the little groan.

Dick, to keep his identity safe, looked at her questioningly, even though he was urged to glare at her smirking figure. Artemis answered his look with a smug knowing look before turning away.

 _'Why is she saying weird stuff? God, I need to know!'_

* * *

"Hey Babs, have you seen Artemis?" Dick asked after almost running out when the class was over, causing many people to look at him questioningly.

Barbara was standing with a group of girls, talking when her best friend called her.

"No I haven't," she replied, scrunching her face in thought, "Wait! She was with Bette after class, why?"

"Thanks, Barbara!" Dick said gratefully, "Umm, I just…. Needed help with French!" he made an excuse.

"But I could've helped-" Barbara said no more because Dick disappeared and she was pulled into the laughing group.

 _'Phew! I hope she didn't figure out my excuse, she probably won't because Artemis is good at French,'_ Dick sprinted to the classroom only to find empty desks; he frowned and ran to Artemis' next class which was across the hall.

He passed the cafeteria where he saw a blonde with long hair, talking to Bette. Dick halted and walked a few steps back to look who that blonde was.

 _'There she is! Ohh, when I'm done with her!'_ Dick walked up to the two girls, sitting, eating and talking with an occasional giggle. Artemis saw Dick coming towards them, or more importantly, _her,_ and a smirk arose.

"Hey Artemis," Dick greeted, _'Oh, I forgot, Dick Grayson can't be impolite. The joys of being Bruce Wayne's son. This is so not whelming,'_

"Hi Bette," he added hastily, turning to face Bette with a small smile, but it was a bit forced and he was tense because he had been worried all day about his identity being figured out by the sharp-eyed archer.

Artemis noticed his uncomfortable posture, ' _Alright, I'm not gonna annoy him anymore. You know what, I'll help him. O, he looks uncomfortable,'_ Artemis thought, mentally smiling.

"Hey Bette," Artemis started, turning away from Dick, "Meet me in ten outside, okay?"

Bette shrugged, understanding Artemis wanted to talk to Dick, "Sure. See you guys 'round," she waved, and smiled once before walking away to Rita, who at the moment had come in.

Artemis turned back at Dick, "Curious much?"

"About what?" he replied, trying to sound oblivious.

Artemis got up, "Fine, then I guess I'll leave if you don't need to talk," she said in a singsong voice, walking towards the exit.

Dick groaned and caught up to Artemis, "Wait, Artemis!"

" _Yeah?_ " She smiled innocently, glancing back at him, her gray eyes mischievous and laughing.

"You're right, I wanted to ask you something," Dick said with a sigh. That little sigh tugged at Artemis' heart a little as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, but not here," She replied with a wink as they both walked out of the building.

When they got outside, it was very sunny so Dick pulled her under a tree and started with his questions, "Why outside?" he asked.

Artemis glared at him, "Stop acting so oblivious,"

Dick continued to act, "I'm not acting like that, all I wanted to ask about is why you told me 'See you at night', why did you? Is there some occasion?" he asked, acting as if he didn't know.

Artemis narrowed her eyes and then smirked, ' _Oh, if he's gonna play with me, it's payback time!'_

"Oh geez… _Dick_ ," she started, putting emphasis on his name, smirking harder and making him unconsciously gulp.

 _'Oh no, why did she pause before saying my name? She's up to something…'_

"You can be the youngest detective, and one of the best and you haven't solved it? Or maybe you were scared to admit it to yourself?" she asked, but it was more like she stated.

Dick didn't say anything so Artemis continued, "I may not know a lot about 'Dick' but I know a lot about 'Robin'" She whispered into his ears.

"HOW DID YOU?" Dick almost shouted, then clasped a hand over his mouth quickly.

"I may not be Boy Wonder, but it's easy to put two and two together, Dick," she answered with a short shrug and a 'duh' look.

"Okaaaay, but why did you say I wasn't a good Robin?" he asked, slowly, "Did you figure it out then?"

Artemis shook her head, "No I was helping you keep your cover, what Rita said was very close to the truth, the thing about your belt,"

Dick gave a sigh of relief, "Well you know Arty, I'm really glad you know,"

"You do?" Artemis asked, surprised but she smiled genuinely.

Dick looked her in the eye.

"Yeah I do, because you're right, you know 'Robin' better than 'Dick', so now we can actually talk because it's terrible you're in my school and I have to act like a totally different person just to keep my cover,"

Artemis nodded, as Dick continued.

"I wanted to act like myself and talk to you like I normally would, but I couldn't, you know?"

Artemis grinned, "Yeah, but I had fun annoying you because you're usually trolling us," she replied, laughing but suddenly turned serious.

"Oh no,"

Dick put his hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"All that mole stuff, are you going to bring it up? You probably didn't before because I didn't know you were Robin, but will you now? Because I'm not the person you might think I am-"

Dick cut her off firmly, "No, you're not the mole, it's just a family thing, you're not them,"

Artemis smiled, "Thanks," she said gratefully.

The two heroes walked together and talked together, both glad they could finally be themselves to someone they knew, and trusted.

* * *

 _This isn't much, but it's one of my first fics and I only wrote it because I was bored. Thanks for reading!_

 _see ya,  
_ thefanster outt!


End file.
